El amor de verdad
by Kashu Utau
Summary: Esta es la historia de una chica llamada Kotomi y Genrou si quereis saber más entrad aqui dejad reviews
1. Default Chapter

**Hola a todos! Este fic es el segundo es el segundo k hago y el primero k ago d fushigi yuugi este fanfic es especialmente para los fans de tasuki! Dejen reviews plis! (por cierto, en el flash back tasuki aun no a sido encontrado por las constelaciones de susaku ni si quiera tiene... como se llama... bueno aquella cosa que escupe fuego ya me entendeis)**

**Capitulo 1: un amor que no se olvida**

Un joven de cabello rojizo miraba al cielo recordando a alguien, a la persona que amo durante años, la persona que quiso con toda su alma, la mujer que ahora extraña con todo su corazon.

_**Flash back**_

Era un dia soleado, Genrou paseaba por el bosque

Vaya rollo!- pensaba- hoy me toca a mi ir a vigilar, si fuera el jefe estaria ahí tumbado...

El joven escucho un ruido

Enemigos?

Pero parecia que su deduccion era incorrecta porque una chica aparecio entre los matorrales

Quien...?

Por favor escondeme!- dijo la chica antes de que el joven pudiera decir nada

Pero...!

Se fue por ahí!

Vamos! Esa chica no va salir viva de aquí- se escucharon las voces de dos hombres, que por lo que parecia estaban buscando a la chica a si que Tasuki la ayudo

Ven!- le dijo Tasuki se escondieron detrás de dos arboles

Donde debe haber ido?

Mejor miramos por alli- diciendo eso los dos hombres se marcharon

Muchisimas gracias por ayudarme- dijo la chica muy agradecida por la ayuda que le havia dado aquel hombre- cual es tu nombre?

A ti eso no te incumbe- le contesto el con toda frialdad pero al ver la cara de aquella mujer tan triste y...- bueno esta bien te lo dire, mi nombre es Genrou pero ahora dime el tuyo

Me llamo Kotomi- contesto ella- bueno sera mejor que me vaya

Espera...- dijo el joven- no puedes ir sola, por aquí hay muchos bandidos

Y tu eres uno de ellos?- pregunto la chica un poco mas seria y desconfiada

Si... pero yo no voi por ahí matando a la gente- dijo Genrou- no soy ese tipo de personas

Eso es lo que dicen todos y despues sin darte cuenta te conviertes en una esclaba

Que quieres decir?- pregunto- acaso tu eras una esclaba?

Te piensas que ahora voi a contarte mi vida?

Recuerda que te salve la vida! Me debes un favor

Eso es lo que pedis siempre los hombres, favores y mas favores- dijo ella- ya te he dado las gracias que mas quieres!

La chica se fue un poco... no un poco no, muy enfadada ¿qué le havia echo el pobre Genrou?

Sera... da igual espero que la maten, mira que darme las gracias asi- Genrou se fue hacia su guarida pero por desgracia se puso a llover- hoy no es mi dia

Se puede saber donde estabas Genrou!- dijo su mejor amigo Koji- ya nos pensabamos que te havia pasado algo

Ni que fueras mi madre- dijo el chico- se me cuidar solito

Eso lo diras tu...- dijo Koji bajito para que no le escuchara aunque fue inutil

Que has dicho!

Como me has podido oir!

Comenzaron a pelearse como dos crios.

Llego la noche y aun estaba lloviendo. Genrou estaba mirando las gotas de llubia que caian

"Estara bien Kotomi?... pero que estoy diciendo ni que me preucupara por su seguridad!"

Entonces entro Koji

Que haces!

No me des esos sustos!

Estas pensando en alguien?- dijo Koji

Tasuki se puso rojo

"Por que me pongo rojo si no me gusta!"

Te has puesto rojo! Eso quiere decir que tengo razon- decia el- cuando se enteren los demas que te has echado novia...

No es verdad! A mi no me gusta nadie! Odio a las mujeres

Y entonces como es que has llegado tan tarde hoy?

Pues... pues... bueno me he encontrado con una chica pero...

Lo sabia!

Pero no me gusta! Lo unico que he hecho ha sido ayudarla!

Seguro...?

Si seguro! A mi no me gusta!

Hubo un gran silencio pero fue roto por un trueno

Kotomi estaria llena de heridas y tendria frio y... pero a el que le importaba, esa mujer era una insolente, aunque por mas insolente que fuera no podia dejar que se muriera, era un ser vivo tenia derecho a vivir ¿no?

Emmm... ahora vuelvo voy a...

Ahora no puedes ir a ningun sitio, no ves que esta llobiendo a mares, el rio se va a desbordar- dijo Koji para que su amigo no corriera es riesgo de morir ahogado (recordad que no sabe nadar)

Pero... esta bien- dijo tasuki un poco preocupado por lo que le podia pasar

Y para que querias ir ahora a fuera?

No dio tiempo a que contestara porque se ollieron personas llegar. Todos bajaron abajo

Mirad me he encontrado a esta muchacha, a lo mejor nos puede hacer de criada- dijo la voz del hombre que llevaba en brazos

Pero si es...- Genrou reconocio en seguida a la chica- es la chica que me encontre antes

Es esta?- pregunto Koji- es muy guapa

Que dices! Donde tienes los ojos?- dijo el joven de cabello rojizo- si es... es...

La verdad es que Koji tenia razon, la chica era realmente guapa, antes no se havia fijado bien pero...

Es que? Ya sabia yo que...- antes de que Koji pudiera continuar Genrou le tapo la boca para que no pudiera seguir hablando ya que iba a decir que le gustaba y si decia eso despues todos los demas comenzarian a reirse de el

Mejor nos la llebamos Koji y yo- dijo Genrou. Y se la llevaron con ellos

Al llegar esperaron que la chica despertara

Que me ha pasado?- pregunto ella un poco desorientada- que hago...?

Paro de hablar cuando vio a Genrou

Tu eres Genrou, el idiota de antes!

A quien le llamas idiota si te salbe la vida!- se quejo Genrou

Pero como he llegado aquí?- parecia que lo estaba ignorando

Me estas escuchando!

Tranquilo Genrou- intento tranquilizarlo Koji- la chica esta un poco desorientada

Pero alguien me puede explicar como he llegado aquí!- pregunto Kotomi

Un hombre te encontro en el bosque- contesto rapidamente Genrou- y ahora explicanos como es que antes estabas huyiendo de aquellos hombres

Ya te dije que no te iba a explicar mi vida

Ahora que lo pienso me parece que necesitamos a una mujer aquí- dijo Genrou

Tienes razon, para que nos haga la comida, para que labe la ropa, para...- siguio Koji ayudando a su amigo

Esta bien esta bien! Os lo voi a explicar- les dijo Kotomi

Empieza- dieron Koji y Genrou al unisono

Todo empezó hace cinco años, yo vivía en un pueblo muy tranquilo tenia una familia a la que quería tenia amigos amables... pero un dia llegaron los bandidos, mataron casi toda la aldea, no dejaron ni una persona viva menos a las chicas a las que secuestraron para tenerlas como esclavas y yo era una de ellas, nos trataban como si no tuviéramos sentimientos, como si solo fuéramos fregonas que solo servían para limpiar. Pasaron cinco años, seguíamos igual o hasta peor dijeron que nos iban a matar poco a poco ya que havia algunas mujeres que ya eran muy mayores para hacer todo el trabajo y ya no servían para nada.

Y tu que hicistes?- pregunto Koji

Me fui- contestó ella- me escape por la noche pero lo descubrieron y comenzaron a perseguirme me escondi en el bosque y entonces...

Te encontrastes con migo y me pedistes que te ayudara

Despues me fui y ellos me encontraron pero comencé a correr pero al poco tiempo se puso a llover, me cai por un barranco y por ultimo me desperte aquí

A si que eras una esclaba, y te gustaría...- pregunto Koji

No pienso volver a serlo!- dijo Kotomi- no sabes lo mal que lo pase, no quiero volver a vivir esos recuerdos

Y si vivieras aquí?- dijo Genrou- te gustaría?

Vivir aquí? Pero sin ser esclaba?- pregunto ella

Claro- contesto el

Genrou pero como lo vamos a hacer para que la chica viva aquí?- pregunto Koji- no se si el jefe nos va a dejar que viva aquí, ademas este sitio no es muy apropiado para una chica

Por mi no te preocupes, preferiría más vivir debajo de un puente que volver a servir a aquellos bandidos asquerosos

Un problema solucionado, pero que pasa con el otro?- pregunto Koji

De eso me encargo yo- dijo Genrou- pero ti tienes que prometerme que no me vas a tratar como si fuera un asesino sanguinario

Pero... bueno esta bien- dijo ella- pero seguro que no has matado nunca a un inocente?

Si, yo nunca haría eso a nadie- contesto el- pero por ti a lo mejor haría una excepción

Genrou...- dijo su amigo- no es hora de hacer bromas, tu ves a hablar con el jefe

Genrou se fue ¿cómo lo iba a hacer para convencer al jefe para que se quedara Kotomi?

**Continuara...**

**Espero que os haya gustado porque lo voy a continuar y dejad muchos reviews **


	2. capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

No tenia muchas posibilidades de que le hiciera caso pero a lo mejor si le ofrecía algo a cambio...

Hola- dijo un poco serio (es que con el jefe se tiene que ir con cuidado)- venia a...

Supongo que vienes a decirme que deje que aquella chica se quede aquí- dijo como si le hubiera leído la mente

Si... pero no como esclava

No se... a lo mejor...- dijo pensándoselo un rato- esta bien dejare que se quede pero cambio me tendrás que hacer un favor

Que favor?- pregunto Genrou

Quiero que esa chica se case con migo

Que?- pregunto Genrou- pero si esa chica...

Ahora no me dirás que te gusta

No! No, claro que no, solo es que...- intento inventarse una escusa- que es muy gruñona y... y fea seguramente no le va a gustar

No lo creo, esa chica me pareció muy hermosa aunque no sé si es simpática o no pero mientras sea guapa...

Yo mejor me voy- y diciendo eso Genrou se fue del lugar pensativo por lo que acababa de aceptar

"El jefe quiere casarse con Kotomi? No creo que a ella le guste mucho la idea y a mí... a mí me da igual!" pensó

Llego a donde estaban Koji y Kotomi

**-**Que, que te ha dicho?- pregunto ansiosa Kotomi- me puedo quedar?

Si...

Koji y Kotomi se alegraron mucho

Bien!- dijeron a la vez

Pero hay un pequeño problema- dijo Genrou- y no se si te va a gustar

A Koji y a Kotomi se les pasó la alegría. Genrou lo explico todo

Que! Me tengo QUE casar con un completo desconocido!

Al menos te quedas- intento tranquilizarla Koji- lo importante es que te quedes

No se te habrá ocurrido aceptar por mí ¿no?- pregunto Kotomi

Bueno...

Has aceptado! Tu no eres nadie para decidir las cosas por mi! Que voy a hacer ahora!- dijo la pobre chica desesperada

Pero el jefe es un tipo muy majo- dijo Koji- seguro que solo verlo te enamoras

Que no me pienso liar con vuestro jefe!- dijo Kotomi- yo no me caso a si como a si!

Bueno haz lo que quieras...- dijo Genrou

Kotomi dudo un poco "A lo mejor ese tipo no es tan malo, pero que digo ¡Si es el jefe de una banda de bandidos! Como va a ser bueno, tendré que estar con el toda mi vida y encima... estoy enamorada de otra persona"

Pero si no quieres no te vamos a obligar- dijo Genrou

"Voy a probar una cosa ¡jejeje!" penso Kotomi

Esta bien me casare con él- dijo una convencida Kotomi- seguro que seré muy feliz

Pero... ¿estas segura? Piensa que vas ha estar toda una vida con él y apenas lo conoces- dijo Genrou (este parece que no se decide)

Hace un momento me estabas diciendo que me casase con el i ahora me estas pidiendo que no lo haga ¡aclárate!

Genrou, seguro que será muy feliz con el no hace falta que te preocupes- dijo su amigo sonriendo

"En que lado estas! No ves que si se casa... pero a mi que me va a importar que se case o no" penso Genrou

Tienes razón, cásate con el jefe, si seguro que sois muy felices- dijo sarcástico

Ya veo que no te importa mucho!- dijo ella enfadada

Ni que fuerais novios- dijo Koji- o a lo mejor...

No lo somos!- dijeron los dos en unísono

Vale, vale...

Kotomi se fue

"Ya veo que el no siente nada por mí, mejor me voy con aquel tipo, lo de los celos no ha funcionado" penso Kotomi mientras caminaba

Mientras Genrou pensaba

"Seguro que va a ser fui feliz con el pervertido del jefe"

Genrou ¿Qué té pasa?- pregunto Koji preocupado de ver a su amigo tan desanimado- a ti no te importa lo que le pase a esa muchacha

El no le hacia ni caso, estaba muy ocupado con sus pensamientos, sentimientos y...

Genrou!- dijo Koji asustándolo

No me asustes que no estoy sordo!

Si te gusta díselo, tampoco cuesta tanto

Pero yo no se si... quiero decir que... a mi no me gusta! No se como me parado a pensarlo

Lo que pasa es que te gusta y no lo quieres admitir, te contare una cosa que me paso a mi una vez. Yo tenia quince años y...

Mientras Koji hablaba Genrou se fue de la habitación completamente distraído por lo de Kotomi y su maldito jefe que solo usaba a las chicas para satisfacerse y que cuando se cansaba las dejaban tiradas como si fueran muebles que se tuvieran que cambiar. Él quería proteger a Kotomi estaba seguro, la amaba con toda su alma ¿ella también le querría de esa manera? Lo tenia que descubrir

Genrou iba tan concentrado con sus pensamientos que no vio que estaba apuno de chocar con su jefe y cuando chocaron... pam!

Au! Quien diablos...!- iba a decir Genrou antes de verlo (como no sé el nombre de su jefe me voy a inventar uno que tal... shiun?)

Hola Genrou- dijo shiun

Es usted! Perdone por chocar con usted- dijo Genrou haciéndole una pequeña reverencia- por cierto que esta con usted...

Quien, la muchacha? No, pero me gustaría verla tenemos que decidir la fecha de la boda

A Genrou le dieron ganas de partirle la cara pero no lo hizo. Todo el mundo sabía que sé havia casado por lo menos treinta veces en veinte años y que cuando se cansaba de ellas les decía a sus hombres que las tirasen por un barranco y se buscaba a más, era un ser despreciable

Genrou se puso otra vez recto

Por cierto señor, esta seguro de que quiere casarse con esa muchacha, apenas la conoce y...- dijo Genrou intentando hacer cambiar de parecer a su estúpido jefe shiun

Es la segunda vez que me sugieres que no me case con ella ¿qué por algún motivo personal no quieres que me case con esa chica? Acaso la quieres!

"Me he metido en un buen lió, porque no tendré la boca cerrada!" pensó

Yo... yo...- no sabia que contestarle- yo... es que...

Estas enamorado de mi prometida! Te quedaras en el calabozo!

QUE! No es justo! Pero si yo...!- intento justificarse Genrou pero era inútil unos soldados le cogían de los hombros - yo la conocí primero! No dejare que la trates como un trapo sucio! No se merece a alguien como tu!

Y a quien se merece? A ti?

Al menos yo tengo un poco de dignidad

Genrou recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara

Eres un impertinente, no sabes que con migo no se juega?- dijo shiun cogiendo le por el pelo- he cambiado de idea me parece que vas a ser torturado hasta que no te puedas ni mover

Shiun lo soltó para que sus hombres se llevaran a Genrou al calabozo

Al cabo de unas horas soltaron a Genrou fuera del lugar, shiun antes de que comenzasen a torturarlo le dijo: aún puedes volver pero que sepas que ella nunca será tuya. Decidió regresar ya que quería vigilar bien al jefe porque no se fiaba de lo que le pudiera hacer a Kotomi, el problema era que le habían golpeado tan fuerte que apenas se podía mover a sí que no tuvo más remedio que quedarse allí

Koji, al enterarse de lo que le habían hecho a Genrou fue inmediatamente a buscarlo por suerte aún estaba vivo

Genrou! Me pensaba que ya estarías...- dijo Koji

En vez de llamar a la mala suerte me podrías ayudar a levantarme

Por cierto ¿por qué el idiota de shiun te ha hecho esto?- pregunto su amigo mientras ayudaba a Genrou a levantarse

Mejor te lo cuento cuando lleguemos

Al llegar Koji dejó a Genrou encima de la cama, como era de noche no les vio nadie, entonces le contó todo lo que había pasado

Cómo se te ocurre! Podría haber ordenado que te matasen! En que estabas pensando!- dijo Koji echando una bronca a su amigo

No hace falta que me sermonees! Y al fin y al cabo no ha pasado nada, no me han matado

Pero lo podrían haber hecho! No te das cuenta de que si yo no hubiera...

Dejame en paz! Solo lo hice por...!- Genrou se tapó la boca había estado a punto de decir que lo había hecho por ella- quiero decir que ya hace mucho tiempo que nadie le dice nada al jefe a si que...

Koji no se había creído ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho

Y yo voy y me lo creo, sé que lo hicistes por Kotomi

Yo...- se puso rojo

Ya lo sabia que al final te acabarías enamorando de ella

Quieres parar de decir tonterías lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es evitar que se case con el jefe!


	3. capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Quieres parar de decir tonterías lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es evitar que se case con el jefe!

Los dos se pusieron a pensar o al menos lo intentaron

No se me ocurre nada!- dijo Genrou

Koji pensó un poco más

Ya lo sé! Podríamos secuestrarla antes de la boda

Y que haríamos después?- preguntó Genrou- porque no podemos volver aquí después de haber secuestrado a la "novia" del jefe, que te piensas que nos van a volver a dejar entrar?

Pues tienes razón- Koji continuo pensando- mmmmm... y si... no se me ocurre nada! Pinesa tu algo

Ya sé! Podríamos matar a shiun!

Y que haríamos luego con el cuerpo?- pregunto Koji- pero igualmente no podemos matar a shiun porque si

Obligar a Kotomi casarse con él en contra de su voluntad es bastante motivo!- comenzó a decir Genrou (a Genrou le gusta mucho Kotomi por lo que parece)- no pienso dejar que haga con ella lo que quiera!

Genrou se levanto y se cayó al suelo, havia olvidado sus heridas

ah...

Recuerda que aún estas muy débil, no puedes forzarte demasiado- dijo Koji mientras ayudaba a su amigo a volverse a tumbar- mejor seguimos pensando mañana y ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí para ir a ver a Kotomi

Esta bien... pero donde vas?

A bajo porque si estoy tanto tiempo aquí acabaran sospechando- contestó mientras se iba- adios

Adios

Genrou se quedó dormido, tuvo una pesadilla horrible

Todo estaba muy oscuro, derrepente vio la imagen del jefe Shiun y de Kotomi juntos el dia de la boda, Shiun estaba entusiasmado y en el rostro de Kotomi se veían unas lagrimas llenas de tristeza, porque sabia que a partir de ese dia su vida iba a ser una tortura, ella siempre havia soñado con casarse, pero no para ser una más del montón porque eso era lo que iba a ser, una más

Yo te quería Genrou, porque no vinistes a rescatarme? Ahora es demasiado tarde, me habría gustado que la persona con la que pasara toda mi vida fuera...

No pudo acabar de oír lo que decía si hubiera ido a tiempo eso no habría pasado, si hubiera ido a tiempo ella ahora estaría a su lado, pero no lo hizo

Genrou despierta!- Genrou escucho que una voz le llamaba. Se despertó

Que...! a Koji eres tu

Me pensaba que la habías diñado, qué susto- dijo Koji mientras hacia un suspiro

Tu si qué me has asustado! Me has dado un susto de muerte!- se quejó el pobre Genrou- y encima me has despertado en medio de un sueño

Y qué has soñado?

Pues... - Koji esperaba la respuesta impacienté- no me acuerdo

Cayo al suelo

Si no te acuerdas no hace falta que hagas como si te acordaras! ahora me dejas con curiosidad

Mientras Koji hablaba Genrou seguía pensando que podría haber sido lo que había soñado, seguro que era algo importante

En otra habitación se encontraba Kotomi (hacía mucho que no salía lo siento) pensando

Kotomi pensando: "vaya sueño tan raro que he tenido, al final me acababa casando con shiun y era la mujer más desgraciada del mundo, pero seguramente eso es lo que va pasar" (Kotomi y Genrou han tenido un sueño parecido solo que en el de Kotomi solo salía ella y shiun)

Kotomi se levantó para salir fuera haber sí le daba un poco el aire. Al salir se encontró, por desgracia, al jefe shiun (mira que tiene mala suerte la chica)

Hola, mi querida Kotomi- le dijo él con ternura- te estaba buscando

Hola- dijo ella con frialdad- por que me buscabais?

Para decirte que acabo de librarme de ese maldito Genrou

Que! A que os referís con libraros!

Que mis soldados lo han estado torturando pero no he ordenado que lo matasen

Dónde esta!- preguntó ella ansiosa

Seguramente tirado por alguna parte aunque a lo mejor esta vivo

Kotomi se fue sin seguir escuchando lo que decía el idiota, malvado e insoportable del jefe.

Kotomi pensando: "dónde puede estar? Ya sé! Iré a buscar a Koji a lo mejor él sabe alguna cosa"

Koji andaba tranquilamente por el pasillo entonces...

KOJI!- una voz le sorprendió- KOJI!

Que pasa! No me asustes de esa forma

Donde esta Genrou! Que le ha pasado!

Tranquila, Genrou esta...

Cómo esta! Esta bien! Como es que...!

Mejor te llevo con él así te lo podrá explicar todo- dijo Koji para que se calmara

La llevo con él hasta la habitación

Cuando llegaron allí...

Genrou!

Kotomi! Pero que pasa aquí que todos me queréis matarme de sustos!

Ella no le escuchó

Se puede saber que te ha pasado! Quién te ha hecho esto! Y porque te lo ha hecho!

No quieres mejor que te lo explique Koji?

Él me ha dicho que me lo ibas a explicar todo tu

Koji... - dijo el chico enfadado

Bueno... yo mejor me voy- y diciendo eso se fue corriendo

Genrou pensando: "huye cobarde, A ver que le digo ahora a Kotomi para que no se enfade con migo"

Será mejor que me expliques todo lo que te ha pasado!

Está bien! Ahora te lo explico pero primero prométeme que no te vas a enfadar

No me voy a enfadar pero explícamelo

El no tuvo más remedio que explicárselo todo y Kotomi no cumplió muy bien su promesa

CÓMO SÉ TÉ PUEDE OCURRIR UNA TONTERIA COMO ESA! TÉ PODRIA HABER MATADO!

Eso mismo me ha dicho Koji

Además tu me habías dicho que no te importaba si me casaba con el jefe mientras me quedara aquí

Si pero es que... te tratara como a las otras

Que otras?

A sus otras treinta mujeres- respondió Genrou

Sé a casado con más de treinta mujeres!

Si, que no te lo había dicho?

Tu que crees?- dijo sarcásticamente Kotomi- y por cierto que ha hecho con ellas?

Pues... veras...

Es algo malo?- preguntó

Malo, malo... un poco si que lo es- dijo Genrou (pero que dice Genrou! Cómo puede pensarse si tirar a la gente por un barranco es malo! Aunque seguramente lo hace para no preocupar a Kotomi, que bueno es)

Me piensas contar de una maldita vez lo que hace Shiun con ellas!- comenzó a impacientarse Kotomi- me estas poniendo muy nerviosa! Y cuando me pongo nerviosa...!

Las tira por un barranco!- dijo Genrou sin pensarlo (se puede saber porque se lo ha dicho! Tendría de retirar lo que he dicho antes, pero no lo pienso hacer porque es verdad)

Que... que... eso... eso es verdad?

Si... - respondió él- me parece que no te lo tendría de haber dicho

Tu crees que ara lo mismo con migo?- preguntó Kotomi

No lo se, pero parece que a ti te ha cogido cariño- intento animarla Genrou

Kotomi le miró como si dijera "no intentes animarme que no sirve de nada"

Kotomi... te prometo que no te va a pasar nada no dejare que ese hombre te ponga la mano encima

Gracias- dijo ella con ternura

Genrou se puso rojo como el tomate

No... no hay de que

Hubo un silencio muy profundo en la habitación parecía que nada podía estropearlo. Kotomi y Genrou se miraron fijamente acercaron, cada vez más y más y...

**Hola! Hola! Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y perdón por haber cortado la parte más interesante pero era el momento justo para acabar este capitulo, como hace dias que estoy enferma lo he podido acabar. Bueno no me enrollo más que tengo que continuar dejad reviews**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4:**

Kotomi y Genrou se miraron fijamente y...

Hola chicos!- dijo una voz muy familiar

Koji!- dijeron los dos a la vez

Que no sabes que quiere decir "llama a la puerta antes de entrar"?- dijo Genrou

Que he interrumpido algo?- dijo Koji viendo a su amigo y a Kotomi cogidos de la mano

Se separaron inmediatamente y los dos se pusieron colorados

Yo mejor me voy que shiun me debe estar buscando

Kotomi... espera... - dijo el pobre Genrou mientras veía a su amor salir por la puerta

Adios Kotomi!- dijo animadamente Koji- que pasa Genrou porque me miras así?

La dulce mirada que Genrou le había dado a Kotomi la cambió por una de asesino que iba dirigida a Koji

Se puede saber porque siempre interrumpes los momentos más interesantes!- dijo Genrou lleno de furia- si me pudiera levantar te mataría

Ya tendrás otra oportunidad con ella- dijo él- seguro

Pasaron dos meses y todo estaba normal, shiun dejó que volviera Genrou pero lo tenía bien vigilado, Kotomi estaba preocupada por la fecha de la boda, en cambio shiun tenía muchas ganas de casarse por treintaiuna vez, Genrou pensaba la forma en que Kotomi no se tuviera que casar con el idiota de su jefe y Koji... Koji estaba como siempre

Paseando por el bosque...

Genrou! Se te a ocurrido algo para...- decía la voz de Koji que venía corriendo

No! Como quieres que se me haya ocurrido algo de golpe- dijo él mientras seguía pensando

A que te refieres con eso de "de golpe" si llevas dos meses pensando como evitar la boda, encima me parece que en todo ese tiempo no has dormido nada

No podré dormir tranquilo hasta que no salve a la pobre Kotomi de ese canalla, ojalá no se casase con él

Si fuiste tu el que acepto sin consultárselo a Kotomi!

Pero es que entonces no sabía seguro si la quería- dijo Genrou- ahora estoy seguro de que yo la quiero y que ella...

Vale, vale, todo lo que tu digas pero tenemos que seguir pensando- le dijo Koji mientras le cortaba el rollo sentimental (así es como lo decía él) a su amigo

vieron una piedra y se sentaron allí para no estar todo el rato dando vueltas

No puedo soportarlo más!- dijo el pobre Genrou harto de pensar y no encontrar respuesta

Que piensas hacer?

La raptaré- dijo él

Yo ya lo propuse una vez y me dijiste que no

Pero ahora es diferente- dijo Genrou decidido- me da igual lo que no me dejen volver

Y que aras? Dónde iras?- preguntó Koji convencido de que no le iba a salir bien el plan a Genrou

No sé, ya me lo pensaré

Bueno pues que te vaya bien- y diciendo eso se levantó para irse a la fortaleza

No me piensas ayudar!

Es que no me quiero meter en líos- respondió Koji que aún seguía caminando

Ni siquiera por un amigo?- dijo Genrou con una mirada de cordero degollado

Koji se giró

Ya puedes seguir poniéndome esa mirada que no te va servir de nada

Y que te parece si les digo a los demás que...

Me estas haciendo chantaje?- preguntó Koji

No, solo digo que a lo mejor un pajarito les dice a los demás tus secretos más escondidos

Eres un...

Tu decides, lo coges o...

Está bien, te ayudare, pero no digas nada

Los dos se fueron hacia la fortaleza. Al llegar allí un hombre de unos treinta y pico de años se les acercó tenía pinta de buscar problemas (he puesto los años que tiene para que no os penséis que tiene veinte)

Genrou- dijo el hombre (yoshiro)

Que pasa?- dijo Genrou antipáticamente

Un pajarito me ha dicho que...

Y dale con el pajarito!- dijo Koji acordándose del chantaje que le había hecho antes su "supuesto" amigo- no me hagas caso

Continuo- siguió yoshiro- he oído que quieres evitar la boda del jefe shiun

Que novedad!- interrumpió otra vez Koji

Puedo continuar?- preguntó el hombre viendo que no paraba de interrumpirle

Koji te quieres callar ya!- le gritó Genrou

Esta bien! No hace falta ponerse así!

Como iba diciendo, he oído que quieres evitar esa boda y me ofrezco para ayudarte

De verdad!- dijo un alegre Genrou pero después comenzó a desconfiar- como puedo confiar en ti?

Venga Genrou nos conocemos desde hace años, tu crees que te haría algo así, además odio al idiota de shiun, desde que es el jefe siempre me ha hecho la vida imposible, no para de restregármelo por la cara y es que hay veces que me dan ganas de...

Mejor comenzamos el plan- dijo Koji

Voy a llamar a Kotomi para contarle para decirle que tenemos otro aliado- dijo Genrou- vienes

Si pero me parece que yoshiro aún no ha acabado de hablar solo- dijo Koji riendo- jajajaja

Yoshiro!- dijo Genrou para que se despertara- vienes?

Que...? Si ya... un momento, he estado hablando solo y nadie me ha dicho nada?- dijo yoshiro- me siento ignorado

Al encontrar a Kotomi se fueron al bosque para que no les escuchara nadie aunque les cansaba un poco ir y venir del bosque

Bueno que me queríais contar- preguntó Kotomi- y que hace este hombre aquí?

Nos va a ayudar- respondió Genrou y continuó- tu te quieres casar con shiun?

Claro que no!

Pues hemos encontrado la forma para evitar esa boda

Como! Dimelo are lo que sea

Té vamos a secuestrar

Lo que sea menos secuestrarme

Pero Kotomi, quieres estar unos meses ¡no! Unas semanas con un hombre que te va a matar?- le preguntó Koji a la chica

No...

Entonces no se porque te lo piensas

Porque tengo mi honor- respondió ella- no quiero que parezca que soy una niñata que la secuestran por nada

Eres una mujer, da igual lo que piensen- dijo Koji (que maxista!)

Que quieres decir con eso!- preguntó Kotomi desafiante- que sea mujer no significa que no me sepa cuidar sola!

Tampoco no hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva, yo solo digo que a nadie va a criticar a una mujer por haber sido secuestrada

Por que dices eso? Crees que soy débil?- dijo Kotomi con una mirada asesina- te piensas que soy más débil que tu?

Esta comprobado científicamente que los hombres somos más fuertes que las mujeres

Pues yo estoy segura de que eso es mentira!

Quieres comprovarlo?

Me estas desafiando?

Quereis parar de una maldita vez!- les interrumpió Genrou- tenemos que...

En que lado estas!- preguntó Kotomi sin escuchar nada de lo que había dicho Genrou- piensas lo mismo que él!

Di que si Genrou a que yo tengo razón- le dijo Koji

Donde se ha metido yoshiro?

Genrou se había fijado que hacía ya un buen rato que yoshiro no daba señales de vida. Seguramente se habría cansado de estar allí soportando a esos dos, aunque ellos estaban tan absortos en la pelea que ni se habían fijado, al final estar en el bosque solo sirvió para que Kotomi y Koji se enfadasen. Pasaron más dias y al final pudieron volver a quedar para poder acabar (mejor dicho empezar) el plan (y esta vez no se pelearon aunque Kotomi no le dirigió la palabra Koji y Koji lo mismo pero con Kotomi) pero lo más raro es que yoshiro no vino (no sé si es verdad que ese yoshiro odia al idiota de shiun, mejor no interrumpo más jejeje) Genrou estuvo todo el dia buscándole y no lo encontró ¿podría ser que fuera una trampa de shiun? No conocía a yoshiro desde hacía muchos años y sabía perfectamente que él sería capaz de matar al jefe pero que por alguna razón aún no lo ha hecho.

Kotomi pensando: "esta a punto de llegar el dia de la boda y me tengo de casar con ese... con ese... no hay adjetivos que puedan describir a alguien como él, menos imbecil, idiota, estúpido, canalla, insoportable indeseable... y aún no he acabado, encima lo tengo al lado, cogido de mi mano, sentado con sus amigotes, enborrachandose con ellos y yo aquí sentada también, como una marginada intento buscarle las cosas buenas pero si no tiene no es culpa mía, como lo odio como lo odio, espero que el plan de secuestro de mentira salga bien"

Té lo pasas bien cariño- dijo shiun completamente borracho

Si...- mintió ella

Me estas mintiendo!- dijo shiun

Que pasa? Que tu prometida no se lo pasa bien con tigo?- dijo uno de sus amigos muy borracho. Lo que dijo enfureció mucho a shiun

Que dices! Cómo te atreves a hablarme así!

Tranquilito! Solo digo que tu prometida no disfruta estando a tu lado

Señor tendría que...- intentó calmarlo Kotomi

CÁLLATE! Tu disfrutas con migo! Contesta!- la agarro del brazo

Deja a la chica en paz shiun- dijo uno de los hombres no tan borracho

Shiun la soltó

A mi no me dice nadie lo que tengo que hacer!- diciendo eso sacó la espada e intentó matar a uno de los hombres pero solo le hirió en el hombro

AAAAH!

Señor tranquilícese!- dijo Kotomi, aunque no sabía que eso le podía costar la vida

Shiun dejó de apuntarle y dirigió su mirada a Kotomi

Lo que no he hecho con él lo haré contigo!- mientras decía eso el hombre iba caminando hacía ella. (Me parece que tiene intención de llevar a su futura esposa aún lugar muy caluroso y lleno de fuego llamado infierno) Levantó la espada y...

**Aquí se acaba él capitulo! Espero que os haya gustado, este es más largo que el anterior me parece, que lastima que al final Koji interrumpiera el beso que todos esperábamos, gracias minako por leerte este fanfic. Bueno si os ha gustado ya sabeís que hacer ¡reviews! **

**Y gracias a mis lectores**

**Vioinu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Levantó la espada y...

Que esta pasando aquí!- Genrou había entrado con Koji- no le toques ni un pelo a Kotomi desgraciado

Se detuvo al ver el odio reflejado en el rostro de Genrou

Y que aras si lo hago?- preguntó él con confianza

Té mataré- dijo con mucha seguridad- sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de hacerlo

Pues antes lo tendría que hacer yo para evitarlo - al decir esas palabras dirigió su mirada al chico, lleno de furia y odio hacía su jefe (el idiota de su jefe)

Estaba a punto de comenzar la pelea cuando...

Deteneos!- la voz de Kotomi les frenó a los dos- no dejare que os matéis el uno al otro!

No te metas Kotomi!- dijo Genrou- este es entre el y yo (que valiente!)

Kotomi, asustada por lo que le pudiera pasar a la persona que más quería (ahora no os penséis que hablo de shiun por ¿quién podría querer alguien como el? Para encontrarle novia tardarían unos cuantos siglos) se agarro a él y dijo...

No lo hagas... por favor no lo hagas- hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó- no arriesgues tu vida por mi

Genrou se sorprendió por sus palabras ¿acaso era esa lo que llamaban declararse? No, seguramente que no, pero para tranquilizarla de dijo...

No me va a pasar nada

Los dos salieron fuera para no provocar destrozos. Estaba lloviendo (como cuando Hotohori y Tamahome lucharon por el amor de Miaka, ahora pasa lo mismo pero con diferentes personajes ¡Qué bonito!) Una lluvia triste, como si anunciara una desgracia ¿a lo mejor aquella noche moriría alguien? Dos personas completamente diferentes luchan, uno por capricho, por diversión, el otro por el amor de una persona, de Kotomi. (esto me a salido muy romantico)

Estas listo Genrou?- preguntó shiun- estas listo para ir derecho al infierno?

Más quisieras- aunque no lo parecía Genrou estaba aterrorizado

Genrou pensando: "Quién me pidió a mí que me metiera en esto!"

Shiun notó que Genrou estaba muy tenso y que por más que se hiciera el héroe estaba muerto de miedo

Estas muerto, seguro que no quieres abandonar? Pasarías por una gran humillación... pero ya estas muy acostumbrado- a Genrou le dieron ganas de partirle la cara y por primera vez en su vida lo podría hacer con su total consentimiento

No será que estas ganando tiempo para no tener que luchar con migo?

Comencemos!- dijo Shiun (el pobre no sabe que decir jajaja!)

Comenzó la esperada pelea entre los dos. Le habían dado una espada a cada uno, pero a que no os imagináis la trampa que le a parado Shiun (supongo que lo sabéis pero es lo que se dice en estos casos, pero sino lo sabéis seguid leyendo!) solo alguien como él podría hacer una cosa así... o a lo mejor no

Los dos se hacercaron velozmente, los dos con el arma en la mano, los dos con la rabia en el alma (y esto me a salido poético es que hoy es mi dia) Genrou le intento dar en el corazón (aunque no tuviese) pero el se defendió muy bien, en un intento a la desesperada Shiun le quiso dar en el brazo pero Genrou no había bajado la guardia contra atacó pero Shiun...

AAA!- un grito de dolor salió de la boca de Genrou, Shiun le había dado de en la pierna derecha

Té rindes?- preguntó lleno de confianza Shiun- no estas en condiciones para continuar

Que te lo has creído!- Genrou se levantó y consiguió su anterior objetivo, darle en el hombro

A! Aunque me hayas dado nunca conseguirás ganarme

Shiun pensando: "cómo es que mi trampa aún no sé a puesto en marcha? Debe estar a punto, pero a conseguido darme... si sigo así me va a ganar"

Comenzaron otra vez. Mientras Genrou y Shiun luchaban la espada de Genrou se partió en dos

Que...?- un grito de sorpresa salió de Genrou y una sonrisa diabólica se reflejaba en el rostro de ese tramposo- eres un...- casi no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando vio que se le acercaba a toda velocidad y sin piedad el malvado de Shiun

Nadie me va a quitar a Kotomi!- dijo Shiun- ahora que no tienes espada no te puedes defender ¡Voy a acabar con tigo!

Eres un tramposo! Ya lo tenias todo preparado!- dijo Genrou- eso es de cobardes, dar una espada defectuosa solo es de cobardes!

Aré cualquier cosa por ganar! Eso es lo único que me importa!- diciendo eso tiró de un empujón al suelo a Genrou con la espada

Eso es lo unico que te importa... eso significa que te da igual lo que le pase a ella- dijo Genrou ya en el suelo mientras Shiun le amenazaba con la espada

Que quieres decir?

Que a ti nunca te importo la vida de Kotomi

Shiun se puso rojo de furia, estaba a punto de acabar con su rival de un golpe

Vas a morir!- mientras decía eso la espada se iba acercando cada vez más a él pero... (pobre Genrou ¡Esperemos que no le llegue a tocar!)

Maldito!- dijo furioso Shiun

Aunque no tenga espada puedo defenderme con la funda- (Que listo!)

Continuaron luchando durante horas, parecía que no iban a acabar nunca ¿y durante cuanto tiempo más podría estar Genrou sin espada? Era un buen espadachín pero... nadie gana solo con una funda, creo.

Ríndete ya! No ves que vas a perder, no podrás aguantar mucho más- dijo un muy convencido Shiun

Eso ya lo veremos!

**Continuara...**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Sé que he tardado mucho en acabar el capitulo 5 y encima es muy corto, pero es que entre el colegio y los deberes que me ponen... pero esto se a acabado porque cuando lleguen las vacaciones voy a ir más deprisa que nunca, espero que no hayáis perdido el hilo de la historia ¡a si! Me podéis enviar reviews diciendo como os gustaría que continuara. Otra cosa... ¿he dicho ya que lo siento?**

**Vioinu **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Genrou estaba a punto de perder el combate pero no solo el combate si no también a Kotomi. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, no podía hacer nada, lo iba a perder todo, su orgullo, su vida, su… Kotomi, no se la merecía, había fracasado ¿Que sería mejor vivir o morir? Él lo tenía muy claro

-No perderé jamás!- sentía como si una llama le diera fuerzas, como si algo en su interior le obligara a ganar y eso es lo que iba a hacer ¡ganar!

-Que es esta fuerza? Nunca me hubiera imaginado que pudiera tener un poder tan grande, parece que lo tuvo desde el principio pero hasta ahora no lo había despertado del todo, pero eso da igual porque vas a morir!

-Llamas del infierno yo os invoco ¡Llevad a este bastardo al lugar donde pertenece! FUEGO ARDIENTE!

-Aaaaaaaaah!- el fuego hizo un circulo alrededor de Shiun, al decir las palabras fuego ardiente el circulo se hizo cada vez mas pequeño hasta que las llamas lo quemaron por completo (a Shiun)

Hubo un gran silenció pero solo durante veinte segundos

-Genrou has ganado!- dijo la voz de Kotomi llena de felicidad, pero al ver que no contestaba los ojos de Kotomi que habían estado todo el tiempo fijos en lo que una vez fue su prometido se fijaron en un cuerpo ya tendido en el suelo- Genrou!

Pasaron unos dias, un joven de cabellos rojizos iba abriendo los ojos lentamente. Estaba en una habitación muy lujosa, una chica estaba a su lado

-Genrou! Por fin despertaste, llevas tres dias durmiendo- dijo ella

-Kotomi? Que me pasó? Quien ganó el combate?- preguntaba el joven lleno de curiosidad- no recuerdo nada

-Nada? Pero si ganaste! Como no te puedes acordar?

-De verdad!- decía mientras se levantaba como un rayo- gano y encima no lo recuerdo- ahora se lamentaba

-Lo importante es que ganaste pero de verdad no recuerdas nada?

-Lo único que recuerdo es que Shiun me estaba ganando y que yo solo me podía defender con la funda de mi espada y… ya esta

-Ya esta? Como que ya esta!

-Bueno sentí que algo me controlaba y después… me desperté aquí- dijo él explicándole cada punto de lo que había sentido en el combate

-Pero no recuerdas lo de las llamas, lo del: FUEGO ARDIENTE!...- dijo ella imitando los gestos que hizo Genrou

-Fuego que? De que hablas?

Mejor déjalo, hoy a sido un dia agotador- se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta cuando…

-Y como está Shiun?- preguntó Genrou- se recuperara?

-Genrou… Shiun está muerto- respondió ella sorprendida por la pregunta- tu lo mataste

Se quedó sin palabras ¡Dios mío que había hecho! Esas palabras le habían le habían hecho más daño que mil cuchillos clavados en el corazón ¡Había matado a una persona sin necesidad! Cierto que Shiun mataba a sus mujeres con mucha crueldad ¿Pero que derecho tenía él para quitarle la vida?

-Yo mejor me voy, necesitas descansar- la voz de Kotomi le distrajo de sus pensamientos- a por cierto- se paró delante de la puerta sin mirar hacía atrás- ahora que Shiun ha muerto

-Si?- preguntó algo nervioso

Kotomi pensando: como le podía decir que quería casarse con él aunque eso normalmente lo dicen los hombres… ¡Pero da igual!

Genrou pensando: me va a pedir que me case con ella! Pero un momento eso normalmente no lo decimos nosotros? Da igual!

-Pues que… que…

-Hola chicos! Genrou! Por fin despertaste!- había llegado el famoso Koji y como siempre había hecho pedacitos, otra vez, un momento muy esperado, como la otra vez, a veces parece que lo haga aposta- que os pasa? ¿Porque me miráis así?

Miradas de odio se mostraban en los ojos de la "pareja" e iban dirigidas a Koji

-He interrumpido algo ¿verdad?- dijo él que ya había captado la indirecta, no recibió respuesta alguna pero aún así se fue- mejor me voy antes de que os tiréis encima de mi, otra cosa, si os queréis declarar porque no lo hacéis de una vez- y diciendo eso cerró la puerta

Primero los dos se miraron un poco sonrojados después apartaron las miradas. Los dos estaban un poco sonrojados y para romper ese silenció Kotomi dijo:

-Yo ya me voy no quiero ser un estorbo- y diciendo eso se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando notó que alguien la agarraba por el brazo

-Espera, no te vayas, Koji tiene razón si no te lo digo ahora me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida- Kotomi intentó hablar pero el le tapó la boca con el dedo- escucha, desde que te conocí te he querido con toda mi alma pero no era capaz de admitirlo hasta hace unos dias, pero quiero que lo sepas te quiero y por nada en el mundo permitiré que te pongan la mano encima aunque tu no sientas lo mismo por mi te prometo que te protegeré siempre y ahora la pregunta clave, Kotomi- se arrodillo en el suelo- ¿quieres casarte con migo?

Hubo un gran silencio, Genrou tenía miedo de que ella lo rechazara el ya había hecho el primer paso ¿sería Kotomi capaz de hacer el segundo?

-Si! Genrou si quiero!- dijo ella muy contenta

-De verdad! Pero lo normal no es decir… me lo tengo que pensar o…

-Yo te quiero Genrou no necesito pensarlo- dijo ella

Los dos acercaron cada vez más, más y... se besaron, como siempre habían deseado y sin que Koji les interrumpiera, se abrazaron parecía que podían estar así una eternidad, pero en algún momento tendrían que respirar ¿no?

**Fin... ¿o a lo mejor no?**

**Creo que este fanfic ya a llegado a su fin y perdón por haber tardado tanto en acabarlo ya se que dije que a partir de las vacaciones iría más rápido pero es que no me venia la inspiración y encima habéis tenido que esperar un mes para poder acabar de leerlo pero gracias a la ayuda de tsukinoai e podido acabar este fanfic. Estoy escribiendo otro de inuyasha haber si este tiene más éxito que el ultimo. Si queréis podéis dejadme reviews hasta otra!**

**Vioinu!**


End file.
